


Sticky Situation: Spidey Does Aria

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [32]
Category: Pretty Little Liars, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: A quaint little study session with Peter Parker and Aria Montgomery turns into something else entirely. First posted as an exclusive smut scene on my blog on July 10th, 2019.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Aria Montgomery
Series: A Sticky Situation [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Kudos: 11





	Sticky Situation: Spidey Does Aria

**Author's Note:**

> From June 2017 all the way to October 2020, I’ve posted blog exclusive Sticky Situation chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Sticky Situation prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Sticky Situation series to this series, so if you want to browse the 300 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. And unlike Sticky Situation prime, there are a few chapters which have women outside of Marvel andDC, but we’ll get there. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on July 10th, 2019 . While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/a-sticky-situation-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Spidey Does Aria(Aria Montgomery from Pretty Little Liars)-Sticky Situation Blog Exclusive Smut.**  
 ****  
 **  
**A long and intense study session passed, with Aria Montgomery crashing down on her study partner, Peter Parker, or Spider-Man unknowing to her. Aria leaned against the young man, the two college students they hit the books pretty hard, and just finally faded out to sleep.  
  
The position Aria put herself into made Peter have thoughts. Never mind the tight skirt and thigh high stockings Aria wore already was making him have quite a few thoughts. Not to mention an intense stirring in his loins which got even harder the moment Aria shifted around.  
  
Aria jolted herself awake in shock when something poked her in the back of the leg. Peter tried to move away to conceal in. The crafty young woman felt around.  
  
“Peter?” Aria asked. “Are you hard?”  
  
“It’s...well...it’s a natural biological reaction,” Peter managed. “Normally brought on when a sexy young girl falls asleep on you after studying a bit too hard for her mid-terms.”  
  
“Oh, you think I’m…” Aria said for trailing off. “Can I see it?”  
  
“Aria, it’s not a big deal….”  
  
“Feels like a big deal to me.”  
  
It felt like an even bigger deal after Aria shifted around. She turned around and straddled Peter which gave him a view down her shirt. This did not help Peter with her nice so little problem.  
  
“Come on, show it to me,” Aria said. “What do you have to lose?”  
  
Peter grabbed his pants and with some work, released his throbbing cock. It almost felt as if it breathed out in relief. Aria, eyes widened, took her hand on the length and stroked it very casually, seeing it, inch by inch. She cradled in her hands the most beautiful thing in the world and it made her water at the mouth.  
  
“This is because of me?” Aria asked.  
  
“Yes,” Peter groaned. “It’s because of...you.”  
  
Aria tugged on his manhood and shifted him with a smile. Her hand reached underneath her skirt and tugged at her panties. With a naughty glint in her eyes, she leaned a little bit closer to Peter.  
  
“I should show you mine, since you showed me yours,” Aria said.  
  
Off went Aria’s panties and here came her pussy, revealing her glinting jewel to the world. Peter sat, spell bound at Aria, and how aroused she had become at the sight of Peter’s pulsing penis which only twitched at the sight. Aria leaned in and grabbed his hand before placing it down on her crotch.  
  
“Go ahead and touch it,” Aria said. “Fair is fair, baby.”  
  
Peter touched her pussy, rubbing it aggressively. Aria softly moaned the faster Peter rubbed inside of her. His fingers, dancing against her folds, worked like magic. And Aria, biting down on her lip, did not hold back her shows of passion when grinding down on her.  
  
She could hardly believe it unless she expierced. Peter Parker exceeded Aria Montgomery’s wildest dreams by making her cum just with his fingers. He pulled out and licked his fingers and made her undo a button on her blouse to reveal a little more of her breasts to him.  
  
“Want to put it inside of me, next?” Aria asked.  
  
“That’s...a bit too fast for two people who haven’t kissed,” Peter said.  
  
“Fine,” Aria said.  
  
Aria pushed her lips down onto Peter and ground against him with a hungry kiss. The tongues of the two scholars wrestled eagerly. Peter wrapped his arms around Aria and pulled her in tight, kissing her hungrily. The loud pops of their mouths echoed all over the place.  
  
She came up with the kiss spellbound. Peter’s length rubbed up against Aria’s thighs and the moisture pooling down them lubricated his hard cock. As good as the ccock felt inside of here.  
  
“Sex is supposed to help ease the stress of studying,” Aria said. “Or so someone said on the Internet.”  
  
“Must be true then,” Peter said.  
  
Peter wrapped his arms around Aria and her wet folds kissed the tip of his cock. With one more push, Aria’s sweet pussy engulfed him. Aria wrapped her arms around Peter’s neck and cried passionately in his ear when easing him down inside of her.  
  
“OH MY GOD, YOU’RE SO BIG!”  
  
She would never expect it and if word got out, Peter would never get a moment’s rest with all of the women lusting after his loins, just like Aria lusted after them. She slid all the way down onto his tool, leaning into him. Her soft thighs, pressing down onto Peter, pooled about as much moisture as possible down onto his balls. Aria leaned back and rocked a little bit down onto him, thrusting her hips down onto him.  
  
“Glad to see you approve,” Peter said.  
  
Never in her life would Aria disapprove of such a majestic cock. She rose up and drove all the way down to take Peter all the way inside. The clenching of her tight walls enveloped him and released Peter. Peter leaned up inside of her and thrust away inside of her.  
  
The first orgasm with a cock inside of her, a real flesh and blood cock at least, visited Aria. Aria rolled her head back and Peter unbuttoned the rest of her blouse. He worshipped her pert breasts. The way Peter’s lips clung to them shot bolts of desire through Aria’s body.  
  
Aria rocked back and moaned silent encouragement into him.  
  
Her wet, hot insides grabbed onto Peter’s tool and released him with fluid pumps. Aria leaned all the way down onto him, kissing him multiple times around the side of the neck. Peter met her with another kiss and the two enjoyed each other completely and fully.  
  
“Don’t hold back on me!”  
  
Peter grabbed ahold of Aria’s leg and pulled her as closely as possible. Her walls, tightening around him, stretched and strained around his big cock. Aria pressed all the way down onto him and cried out. The moment he penetrated her body, she started leaking all over him. Juices spilled from Peter’s tip all the way down to the base from him sliding his massive cock inside of her.  
  
Aria rode the young man before her. Her study buddy became her fuck buddy and Aria relished in thought of him inside of her. Pulsing inside of her, and about ready to explode. About ready to fill her insides with his semen. Aria did not care to tell him to pull out, whatever happened, happened. Besides, the odds were not perfect he would knock her up on the first try to begin with.  
  
The small logical part of Aria’s brain which had not been completely blinded with lust snarked about how this being famous last words. The rest of her brain on the other end just screamed out for more.  
  
Peter closed his eyes. He had thought about being balls deep in Aria, obviously, but never thought it to be a reality. Now she rode his cock for everything it was worth. The constant wave of orgams Peter brought to the young woman riding him boosted his confidence and also his arousal.  
  
“Getting closer,” Peter breathed in Aria’s ear.  
  
“Cum inside me,” Aria purred. “Go ahead….I can take it.”  
  
Oh, Peter knew she could take it. He took her to the edge, slamming his pole inside of her. His balls, aching with pleasure and his cock being milked with each rise and each drop enticed him to go all the way. He would go off inside of Aria with the right motion.  
  
Aria bottomed out on Peter and could feel his balls cradled up against her wet thighs. Peter leaned in and spilled his load inside of her. The first burst set Aria off. She clawed at Peter’s shoulder like a hellcat in heat. Pressing down onto him, Aria made out with her study buddy and fuck buddy while filling her with cum.  
  
The end came with Aria tapering off and collapsing on Peter’s shoulder. The two embraced each other in the aftermath and cuddled in the aftermath of their nice romp. Fully at ease and relaxed and ready to kick ass in their mid-terms. And the thought of celebration afterwards for smashing their exams put smiles on the faces of both scholars.  
  
Smashed it indeed.  
 **End.**


End file.
